Henry and The Doctor
by thisdayandage
Summary: On the good ship TARDIS, my two favourite time travellers meet! Contains: Nudity, Swearing and Whump
1. Doctor What

**[A/N: I had gotten the idea for this and started writing it ages back. It was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but I couldn't help myself, so you've got four little chapters.**

**I hope you enjoy this. The Time Traveller's Wife is probably my favourite book. I have read my copy so many times that its battered and falling apart.**

**Read and Review, ta. xx]**

**Doctor:** Throughout his long and eventful life, The Doctor had seen some strange things, but out of the things that had happened to him lately, this would have to be the strangest.  
There he was, humming to himself while readjusting a few of The TARDIS' thermo-cupplings, when all of a sudden, there was a thud from behind him- not a usual kind of TARDIS thud even. This thud was followed by the sound of a man's voice cursing. The Doctor immediately spun round, to see nothing. Then, dropping his gaze to the floor, he saw a naked man on his hands and knees.

"What?" exclaimed The Doctor. The naked man looked up with a puzzled expression upon his face.  
"What?" repeated The Doctor.  
The man looked around and asked "Where the fuck am I?"  
"What?" was still all The Doctor could say.  
The man took in the sight of TARDIS' technological console, "_When_ am I?"  
"_What_?" cried The Doctor, before managing to pull himself together. He focussed on the problem at hand. Another being had just transported themselves aboard the TARDIS, somehow. They obviously had no recollection of how they'd managed this and was experiencing some confusion and nakedness.

"If you have any to spare, I'd appreciate some clothes and food if you've got any." said the man.  
The Doctor swiftly found his overcoat, which he'd tossed over the crook of a coral pillar earlier and tossed it to the man, who caught it with one hand. The man then proceeded to stand up and shrugged into the borrowed coat. The man was very skinny, like the Doctor and it fit remarkably well. He had short black hair and thick eye brows. He looked human. This wasn't the first time a human had been transported upon the TARDIS. Last time it had been Donna and she had not meant to do it on purpose at all. Perhaps The Doctor should take it easy on this guy. It could be a similar situation. Well, apart from the naked part.  
Then the man collapsed onto the ground.

The Doctor was at his side immediately, waving the sonic screwdriver across the collapsed man's eyes.  
"I'm fine" mumbled the man. "Head rush, is all. If you don't mind I'll sit down here on the floor for a bit. Oh, and I'm still waiting on that bit of something to eat."  
The Doctor reached a hand inside his coat that he'd lent the man.  
"Hey man, what are you doing?"  
Clearly The Doctor didn't realise what he was doing could be seen as inappropriate. He merely put his hand into the inner pocket and pulled out a banana.  
The man looked relieved and hungrily devoured the fruit, with a brief "Thanks".  
"Okay now you've eaten, can you tell me what exactly you were doing, before you.. _appeared_ on my ship?" said The Doctor  
"I'm on a ship? Oh, wow. Uh, well I was at work in the library." Answered the man.  
"I see.. and do you usually go to work naked, Mr-?"  
"Henry. And not if I can avoid it."  
"Can you explain what happened to you?" asked The Doctor.  
The Doctor could tell that Henry obviously did know what had happened from the way he bit his lip. However, the guy seemed to be considering if he should answer the question or not. After a deep breath Henry finally decided and answered,  
"Time travel." The Doctor raised eyebrows and a broad grin appeared across his face.  
"When are you from?" he asked delightedly.

**Henry:** Whether it was the dizziness or the surprise from the British man's reaction, Henry wasn't sure, but he gave the time and date from where he had been just a moment ago.

Not for the first time during this conversation, Henry felt his personal space was being invaded as the Brit grabbed at Henry's arm.  
"Well, you're definitely not a hologram", concluded the Brit as he proceeded to push up the sleeve on Henry's borrowed coat, inspecting and turning over his wrist, then did the same with the other. "No vortex manipulator", the Brit commented, before staring back into Henry's face. This time he donned a pair of rectangular spectacles, looking so intensely at Henry, who felt uncomfortable enough as it was.

"No.. what?" Henry spluttered in a somewhat fascinated manner. British Guy was once again buzzing Henry with his lit-up device, with a frown lining his face then shook the tool vigorously and slapped it against his hand, before placing it up at his ear listening. He thought for a moment, before returning his spectacles back to his jacket pocket and replacing them with a pair of 3D glasses, the cardboard kind with blue and red cellophane covered lenses. This guy was off his nut. Henry laughed a quizzical laugh, but was interrupted by British Guy bolting upright and shouting a loud exclamation of,  
"Of course!"


	2. Doctor When

**Henry:** "Uh.. alright man" You know I'm feeling better as of now. Thanks for lending me the coat. I might even return it to you some time. Nice meeting you". With that, the man was up and walking towards the TARDIS doors. The British guy sounded slightly panicked as he suddenly reached out, grabbed at Henry and said,  
"Hang on. Don't-"

Prepared for any attempt to stop him leaving, Henry immediately pulled at and twisted British Guy's outstretched arm, then landed a fist squarely into the Brit's jaw. The guy was down for the count.

**Doctor:** Eyes snapping open, The Doctor came to the realisation that he was looking at the TARDIS from a sideways angle. He was on the floor. Memory came flooding back to him as he spotted his physical assaulter. The guy stood, with his back facing The Doctor, at the TARDIS entrance. Henry simply stood there, seemingly frozen in place, with both hands still holding the doors open to deep space.  
"Impossible", Henry uttered so silently, the Time Lord's keen hearing only just caught it.  
"You should know all about impossible, Henry DeTamble."  
Snapped from his wonder, the man spun around suddenly at being addressed by his full name.  
"I didn't tell you my surname. How could you possibly know it?" Henry probed.  
"Oh, Mr DeTamble, I should have realised sooner. I'm old though. Old and thick and I need more room in this daft head of mine." The Doctor was standing now and rubbing at his throbbing jaw, where the man had struck him. "Chronically displaced, if ever I saw", his hands now in his pockets as he strutted towards the man, then stuck out a friendly hand to his time travelling counterpart.  
"Hello, I'm The Doctor and it is really very nice to meet you. Sorry if we got off to a rocky start there."  
Henry stared at The Doctor's outreached hand suspiciously. "I'm sorry, but do you know me?"  
"Well", began The Doctor. "I don't know you as such. But I know of you."  
"Okay", said Henry, still seeming hesitant. "Explain?"  
The next thing The Doctor said sounded more as if he was reading off information rather than having a conversation. "Henry DeTamble; born 1963, first ever officially recorded Chronically Displaced Person in Earth's history." Henry was nodding, with his mouth hung open slightly, looking a bit like a dog, before managing to somewhat compose himself and ask,  
"Fine and how do you know that?"  
"How does anyone know these things? I read about it of course", answered The Doctor as he returned to his console and began turning knobs.  
"So, you're a doctor, from the future, am I right?" asked Henry, smiling at seemingly having had figured it out.  
"Err, yes and no. Sometimes, I can be?" distractedly replied The Doctor, who then got overly frustrated and wacked the console with a convenient mallet. This action obviously had the desired effect, because The Doctor then grinned happily and turned his attention back to the now eager passenger.  
"All this isn't new to you is it? Is time travelling common, where you're from? Here – I mean." Henry was practically bursting with excitement now. The Doctor was scratching the back of his head, when he answered.  
"Where I'm from? You could say that it is common, yeah. However, in your personal future, I can't say time travel is a frequent occurrence for that many. Well, at least, not especially by Chrono-Displacement. Although there does seem to be more cases that crop up. There's still very little that anyone knows about your condition, Henry. Even my people, with their science have been a bit at a loose end with this one. All I can say about it is that it is to do with a concentration of this sort of background radiation. Somewhere along the lines your human genes were exposed to it and eventually with various evolutionary changes, well you were created. The space between universes, 'The Void' is literally flowing in your veins. And.. Henry, you're bleeding."


	3. Doctor How

**Henry:** Although he'd tried very hard to listen to what The Doctor had to say, the words seemed to get harder and harder to focus on and he found himself drifting. He was vacantly aware of fingers touching the side of his head and winced when what he realised was an incredibly tender head wound was prodded.

"Must have knocked my head, when I fell", Henry realised aloud, slumping over as everything drifted just a little too much.

**Doctor:** Holding Henry DeTamble in his arms, The Doctor helped to steady the invalid and sit him down on the captain's chair. Pulling off his pinstripe jacket, he rolled it up and used it to apply pressure to the wound and then getting Henry to hold it for himself.  
"Keep that there and don't move Henry, alright? I'll be right back", informed The Doctor, before leaving the injured man on his own while he went to get a med kit.

When The Doctor returned, medically equipped, he found Henry DeTamble sprawled across the seat, with his limbs dangling off and the borrowed coat spread rather precariously. He was quite unconscious. The blooded jacket lay unfurled, on the floor. Gently pulling Henry's head into his lap, The Doctor spoke to him, urgently, while patting each of the passed out man's cheeks in an attempt to rouse him. All that The Doctor received in reply was a slurred groan, which he clung on to hopefully as he began to work on healing Henry DeTamble.

**Clare:** Henry had been gone a couple of days now. As wife to a time traveller, Clare Abshire was very much used to this by now and always tried not to worry, but ended up getting distraught anyway. She decided what she needed was distraction and set about beginning a new sketch. She held a piece of charcoal to paper for several minutes, trying desperately to think of something she could draw, when she heard a noise from outside. It sounded akin to a grinding, moaning sound that could have been a traffic collision in a storm, if it weren't for that it was such a fine day and the street was quiet. Abandoning her drawing, Clare went outside and gasped when she saw the prone form of her husband, collapsed on the door step, a bandage wrapped around his head and wearing a long unfamiliar coat, with nothing underneath. She bent down and cradled him, speaking to him soothingly as he began to groan.

"It's alright Henry. You're home now. What happened? Should I call an ambulance?" Clare fussed. Hearing hurried footsteps, Clare looked up to see a man in beige trainers, pinstripes trousers, pale blue shirt, paisley tie and wild brown hair that stuck out at all angles. He spoke with a British accent.  
"This guy showed up at my place, down the road, bleeding. Was asking to get home, but mam, he was in no condition. I know first aid and I've sorted out his head as best I can. Although best get him to a proper doctor. He may have concussion." Clare didn't know what to say, but settled for just thanking the man and asked him politely if he'd help get Henry inside.

Once Henry was laid on the sofa with a blanket over him, Clare rang the doctor and the stranger informed he had to leave. Albeit slightly overwhelmed by the situation, Clare managed to call out another quick thanks to the British lad as he hurried out the door. Clare tied up her call as quick as possible and looked out the window, in time to see the kind stranger walk into a blue wooden box, out on the street. Puzzled, she waited a little while longer for the man to emerge once again. However, when Henry began calling her name, Clare ceased her window watching and instead went to see to her husband.


	4. Doctor Who

**Henry:** Feeling restless, Henry got out of bed. His head felt extra heavy from the new bandages, but he saw that a light on and that Clare wasn't in bed with him. Clumsily, he tossed the heavy blankets off and slowly got himself up. Once he was on his feet a tidal wave of dizziness came over him, and for a moment he thought he might time travel, but he fought through it. Slowly, but steadily he went to find Clare.

Sure enough, she was in her Art Studio, which was the usual place she could be find at this hour, when she wasn't in bed with Henry. It seemed she had just finished whatever she'd been working on and got up from her stool, artwork in hand, when she turned around and grabbed at the desk behind her, startled. Clearly, she hadn't expected Henry to be standing in the dimly lit door frame.  
"Oh Henry, you gave me a fright." She said and calmed herself. "You need your sleep. What are you doing up?"  
"Can't sleep Clare, hurts", Henry mumbled. Clare looked sympathetic and offered to get him some more pain killers from the kitchen if he got back in bed, but was interrupted by Henry, who had been distracted by the sketch in her hand. He indicated for her to show him and Clare obliged, wrapping an arm around her husband's waist. She held up her latest project. It looked like a phone booth of some kind, with a light on top of it.

"You still don't remember what happened, do you?" Clare said. Henry shook his head slightly, but stopped, when he realised the action made him feel more ill. "Henry it was the strangest thing. After that British fellow dropped you home and I'd gotten off the phone I looked out to the window and he walked inside something just like this. I checked later though and the box was gone. I've been reading about these Henry. They had them in the 1950's, but only in Britain. Imagine that! This has been one strange day. I'm still not sure who that guy was. He said he lived round here, but that's the first time I've seen him. He didn't give a name either. I just wish I could have said thank you to him properly, before he left like that. I can't imagine what could have happened if he wasn't there to help you."  
"Well, you don't have to", Henry reminded his wife, kissing her hair. "I'm going to be fine after some bed rest."

**Clare:**Clare looked up at her husband, his eyelids were drooping and he was swaying on his feet. "Then that's what you're going to get right now", she insisted and helped Henry back into bed, giving him another one of his pills, then slipping into bed next to him. Henry wrapped an arm around Clare, who was soon fast asleep, comforted by her husband's presence, in the here and now.

It wasn't long before she was dreaming of that mysterious and wonderful blue box.

THE END

**[A/N: Let me know what you thought please. I sort of wrote the last three chapters in an excited hurry, so they're probably not so up to scratch. I'm open to making changes though. Thanks for reading.]**


End file.
